Love, Lust, and the Whole Crazy Thing
by Spazztic
Summary: Edward comes back, as does Jacob, and Mike Newton. I'm not giving out much information as I don't know what will happen yet.R&R!Chapter 4 is up!
1. It's about Charlie

Disclaimer. I do not own Jacob, Edward, or Bella.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.

"Edward, I told you not to spend money on me." I snapped, crossing my arms. I loved being stubborn, sometimes. Edward parked his Volvo into a busy parking lot, and turned to face me. His topaz eyes held mine, and, I sighed, dazzled me.

I glared at him, and slowly opened the door. I turned to glare at him once more, and saw a confused look on his face. He quickly changed his expression, and smiled at me, but it didn't entirely reach his eyes. At that lightening speed that always left me a step behind, he was soon holding my hand leading me to a fancy Italian restaurant. Once the hostesses opened the double doors, they gawked at Edward, and looked at me, amazed that someone as god-like as him could be here with average looking me. I quickly changed my tortured expression to sheer amazement at how rich looking this place is. "A table for two, something quiet, please," he asked in his honeysweet voice.

The hostess saw the connection between us, and stopped looking at him altogether. "A table or booth?" She asked, looking at both Edward and I. I tilted my head towards Edward, indicating that he is in charge. She smiled at me, than looked at him.

"Booth."

"Alright," she directed us to a nice looking booth.

I sat down on the seat, and watched Edward slide in next to me.

"Your server will be here soon."

I looked at Edward, "She seemed nice enough, and I feel like I could be friends with her."

To my surprise, he laughed. Not a carefree laugh, a careful, tight laugh. Not only did that make me shiver, he was jumpy and on edge. "Has Alice seen anything, you're jumpy." I observed.

He smiled, looking at me. He opened his mouth to say something, than just then, the server appeared. Edward just quickly shook his head, and listened to what the server was saying.

I looked at Edward confused; he looked at me, and then indicated I needed to answer. I gently shook my head, "What did you say?" The server smiled than explained about the shortage of certain beverages, "I'll just have water than." Once the server left us with menus, and alone, I zeroed in on Edward. "What's up than, you're scaring me."

This time, the smile touched his eyes, he laughed. "It's nothing, just Alice thinks there might be something going on soon with, the _dogs._" He sneered the word that I hated.

After dinner, Edward drove to the pavement's end, and ran us to the meadow. After five minutes of running at super vampire speed, we were at the meadow. I smiled at Edward, and twirled around. When I turned back to Edward, he was on one knee. I felt my eyes grow wide, and doe like.

"Isabella," he paused, "Bella, I love you so much. Would you do me the honors of marrying me?" He looked at me, and waited for my reaction.

I gasped for breath. His face grew worried. I smiled, but it was strained. I sat down cross-legged on the ground, and held my face in my hands in thought. I wanted to marry him, I really did. He was the love of my life, but something was holding me back, and I couldn't pinpoint what. Edward got up, and wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mean to upset you." I looked at his sad face.

I stood up, about to answer him when I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I looked to where he was looking at, and I saw Jacob Black running towards us. "Don't worry Blood-sucker, I'm here to tell Bella something important." He sneered.

I looked at Jacob's sad expression, "What?" I asked alarmed.

He looked grieved, "It's about Charlie."

--------------------------------------------------

If I get at least two reviews, I will continue, if not, it's not worth writing a story no one is reading.

I hope you enjoyed.

I tried to capture the personality of the characters, but it is a bit difficult since they already have a personality, so if you have any critiquing or anything, please let me know.


	2. Please Carlisle

Disclaimer- I own no one from New Moon or Twilight.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 2.

I felt my heart crash in my chest, and the breath get knocked out of me. "W-w-what happened?" I asked in a strained voice. I felt Edward twine his arms around me, and support my weight. If he weren't there, I would have fallen.

Jacob looked depressed. "He had a heart attack, and well…. He is in the hospital. The nurse called me to see if I knew where you were." He glared at Edward.

I was getting cranky at that look. "Jacob, STOP!" I screamed. "Let's worry about Charlie instead of some stupid rivalry right now." I started crying hysterically. "Please."

Edward held me and whispered in my ear. I sneaked a peek at Jacob; he looked like a five year old pouting. "Sorry." He mumbled, I could barely hear it.

"Just take us to him, please?"

"Why would I take a blood-" Jacob stopped there, than started leading us to the hospital. Edward delicately held me in his arms as he ran, a streak through the forest.

I was still crying hysterically, unable to control my shivering and strength. If Edward hadn't been with me, I would be passed out in some place. Once at the hospital, Edward put himself in charge of talking to the doctor, who happened to be Carlisle. Edward stood, talking to his adopted dad, while I leaned against his strong chest, still crying. He wrapped his arms around me, and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"How is he?"

"Not good as far as we know."

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"What is going on?"

"Well, as far as we know, he is unable to speak and we think he may be paralyzed."

"May I see him?" The weak, frail, quiet voice that asked the question was me, obviously.

"Bella, I don't think you want too."

I sniffed, "Please Carlisle."

He said nothing; he just opened the door, gave Edward and I a sad look and walked away.

I looked at the stiff body lying in the hospital bed, his normally brown eyes were closed, and he had an oxygen mask on. Tears ran noisily down my cheeks, and landed on my shoes. I walked over to his bed, and tripped a few times, naturally. I grabbed his hand, careful to not touch the IV. I sniffed, and wiped my eyes. "I'm here Charlie, I'll be here until you wake up. I'm not going to leave you." I sniffed again, and a few tears landed on the man's hand.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, and jumped. I forgot he was in there. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle." I nodded weakly.

"Charlie, please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do." I cried hysterically again. I lied down, and wrapped his arm around me, crying the whole time. "Please Charlie, don't leave." I hugged his arm against my body. "Please, please, please." I cried aloud. I continued to cling to his lifeless arm.

-----------------

I added the second chapter. I like this chapter. I think I handed Bella alright.

If you don't review, I won't write.


	3. Get out now, Newton!

Disclaimer- I own none of the original characters.

----------------

Chapter.3

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but the sudden touch of a cold hand on my forehead woke me up. I opened my eyes, and waited for my eyes to focus. I gently got up, carefully moving around Charlie, my dad who was now in the hospital.

"Edward, what is going on with him?" I asked softly, I really didn't want to know how bad it was.

"Well, they thought he had a stroke and a heart attack, but no stroke, which means he will be able to move and talk." He smiled lightly, wrapping his stone cold arms around me.

Just as he released me, a young nurse walked in, she took one look at Edward, and froze. He coughed to hide his laugh, and I smiled and wondered what she might me thinking. Finally, as Carlisle walked in, she got back to doing whatever she was supposed to. The room went quiet, and to my surprise, and embarrassment, my stomach growled. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red.

Carlisle laughed, and gave us directions to the cafeteria. "I don't want to leave Charlie." I complained.

"Bella, if anything goes wrong, I will come tell you as fast as I possibly could."

And knowing that vampire speed, I trusted Carlisle's promise. I moped. "Fine." I pouted.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and led me out the door. As soon as we walked into the cafeteria, Edward growled quietly. I looked at him questioningly.

"Newton," he snarled.

I sighed, when will that boy ever stop? I decided to ignore him, and if he came to talk to me, fine, let him come. Edward led me to the line of food, and grabbed a tray full for me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sighed and turned around to face Mike. "Um. Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked looking for bottle of water to drink, or throw on him if he said anything about Edward.

"I came to see how Charlie is," he said, than he looked at Edward loathingly. "And see how you were."

I sighed, "Mike, you didn't need to do that."

"I know."

"So, what's up?" I asked when he didn't leave.

"May I talk to you, in private?"

I looked at Edward's reaction, he didn't say to stay, and so I went. I followed Mike out of the cafeteria, and stopped right outside the door. Within earshot of Edward, I was glad when he didn't push to go further.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, curiosity ringing out in every word.

"I miss you Bella. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He said as he put both hands against the wall, on either side of my head. He was trapping me.

"Not only no, but hell no." I said, glaring at him.

"Why?" He said moving his head closer to mine.

"I'm with Edward, and my dad is in the hospital in the ICU!" I screamed.

Mike than leaned in and kissed me on the lips, parting his lips.

I kicked, and shoved, and finally I was free. I opened the door to the cafeteria, to find Edward about to come out. I was crying, and I felt weak. I leaned against Edward's strong chest. "Did you hurt her?" Edward asked Mike, even though he knew the answer.

"No, I didn't do anything." He stammered.

"Get out now, Newton. Get." Edward ordered, and wrapped his arms around me. I was still crying when I grabbed a health bare from the vending machine, and walked back with Edward to Charlie's room. I heard Edward murmuring something.

"I guess you know what happened."

"Yeah, I was paying attention, but at the moment, someone asked me something, so I reacted later, I'm so sorry Bella. Forgive me?" He said as I leaned my head against his chest.

I nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured kissing the top of my head.

---------------------

Thank you for all the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry people who like Mike.

Review or no more chapter for you. :D


	4. It was so real

Disclaimer- I own no one from the original story.

----------------------------------

Chapter.4.

Edward tried soothing me a little more, I finally had enough, and I had to see Charlie. I walked in the door, sighing with my eyes closed. "Hey Bells." I heard a familiar voice say from the bed. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Daddy!" I squealed and fast walked over to him, giving him a big hug. "Never scare me like that again." I scolded lightly. He laughed, a free laugh.

I turned around to smile at Edward, but he was gone. Either he wanted to give Charlie and I our alone time, or he went to tell Carlisle.

After a couple hours, Charlie went back to sleep, and I looked at the clock. Wow, it was two thirty in the morning. I walked to the recliner in the room, and cuddled up with Edward, finally falling into a deep sleep.

I don't know what time it was, but I woke up to a bunch of screaming, and a steady sound. I looked at Charlie quickly. He looked the same. But something was missing. Edward wrapped his arm around me, leading me from the room. No, this couldn't be. Charlie couldn't be dead. Could he? I thrashed against Edward with all the strength I had. "No! I have to get to Charlie!" I screamed. Edward ignored me, and continued to lead me from the room. I tried biting, kicking, punching, everything but nothing worked to get me to Charlie. Edward sat down, and put me on his lap, and hugged me. "Charlie!" I cried hysterically. I heard the door open. I looked up to see several nurses leave, and the door closed again. A couple minutes later, the door opened again, and Carlisle walked out backwards, pulling something. I gasped. It was Charlie's still figure covered with a white sheet.

"I'm so sorry Bella," both Edward and Carlisle said.

"NOOOO!" I screamed.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Charlie say, stupid memories, why torture me now.

"Bella, wake up." I felt a gentle shaking. I opened my groggy eyes, and I saw Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie looking at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"You're, alive." I said in amazement. It was just a dream. So, why were my eyes tearing up, they had no reason too. Nothing said was going on. Why did my throat feel so dry? I looked at Edward confused.

"That explains the screaming." He chuckled. "You must have had a nightmare." He wrapped his stone cold arms around me.

"It was so real." I unwillingly pulled myself from his grip, and walked over to Charlie's side and held his hand. " I love you, daddy."

"I love you too Bells."

---------------

Two days, four chapters. Yay!

I hope you guys like this chapter.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

I was curious if anyone is still reading this story, if not, I'll just stop here.

So, please review to let me know you are still reading it!

-Ani


	6. I'm going to bed, Bells

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

Note- I know, I'm updating, isn't it amazing?!

----------------------------

I jumped when I heard the obnoxious ringing from the phone. I looked to my left; Charlie had fallen asleep in the chair. I quickly got up and answered the phone so it wouldn't wake up Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward, is Charlie home?" No. He ran away to Mexico. You know better than anyone.

"Yes he is. But he is," a grunting noise came from the living room. I paused.

"Hey, Bells, I'm going to bed." Charlie's voice was gruffer than usual.

"Night dad. Love you." I called.

"Night." I heard Charlie mumble.

"Okay, Edward. I know you heard that." I heard a fast pattern of breathing; I knew he chuckled. "So, what did you call for?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Right," I extended the syllable.

"Really. I'll see you in your room in about an hour."

I looked at the clock on the wall, and I knew my face and voice sounded and looked disappointed. "Alright." I hung up the phone, and then laughed at myself. I sounded like a little kid pouting.

I walked back to the couch, and picked up my aged book. I was quickly lost in the excitement of the book. I heard a noise coming from upstairs; I looked up from my book. I looked at the clock. It has been an hour. Edward must be here. But what was that noise? Maybe he tripped? I snorted, right. I marked my place in my book and got up to head upstairs and wait for Edward. For all I knew, Charlie fell out of bed, or started sleepwalking. Who knew?

I headed toward the stairs, and as soon as I looked up from watching my feet move, I froze. My book hit the wood floor, and flopped open. Looking back at me was the last person I wanted to see.

-----------------------------------------------

Oh. Cliffy. First cliffy ever.

Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I hope to update soon though.

Comment now or I will eat you!


	7. Affairs

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.

AUTHORS NOTE- I'm sorry it took me so long to continue. I've been meaning to continue faster then this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Cope?" I squeaked. I looked at the middle-aged woman dressed in Charlie's pale blue sheets. I watched her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. I looked behind her and saw Charlie dressed the same way she is. He was also a shade of red. I started to feel my legs weaken. I leaned against the wall.

"Hello Bella." Ms. Cope said, an embarrassed smile stretched on her face.

"Bella let me explain." I heard Charlie say before everything started spinning. I slowly slid to the ground. I closed my eyes, and hoped the feeling of nausea would pass. "Bella?" I heard Charlie call, it sounded like it came from far away.

The room stopped spinning, and the voices were closer. I still felt a little nausea at times, and I still felt dizzy- but I just found out my father was sleeping with Ms. Cope!

"Please, just go change." I said, flicking my hand in their direction. As they hesitantly went upstairs, I poured two cups of coffee, and milk for myself. I sat them at the kitchen table, and found some sweetener for Charlie. I took a sip of my milk and just about puked. I drained the milk in the sink. Note; tomorrow get more milk with a later expiration date. I poured another cup of coffee, and added a bunch of sweetener and half and half. I held the warm cup between my cold hands as I waited for them to come down.

After a couple moments they came down. I was still constantly blowing on my cup, trying to cool it. "Bella?" I heard Charlie call.

"In the kitchen." I replied and heard two sets of feet make their way in here. Charlie smiled when he saw I already had their coffee.

"Thank you, Bella." Ms. Cope smiled graciously. I nodded curtly.

"What is this about?" I asked icily. I really didn't want to hear it.

"Well, when a guy loves a girl very much…" Charlie began, I looked at him and he was being serious.

"I've already had that talk! I meant why? You," I said looking and Charlie, then I looked at Ms. Cope, "and you."

Ms. Cope cleared her throat and looked down. I looked at Charlie. "Well, Karen and I have been dating for a while and decided to take our relationship to a new level." I stared at him blankly.

After a minute, I stood up and dumped my coffee in the sink, and put my cup there. "Just leave the dishes, I'll wash them tomorrow. Good night." I called over my shoulder heading upstairs.

Once I was up there, I watched Charlie drive Ms. Cope home. I sat down on my bed, and felt two ice-cold arms wrap around me.

I turned around, and saw Edward's loving face smiling down at me. "How was your evening?" I heard him whisper into my ear. I sighed loudly, and rested my head against him.

"Don't ask." I whispered.

"Why, what happened?" He asked intently, I looked up at his confused face.

I sighed loudly, once again. "Charlie is sleeping with Ms. Cope, they came down in Charlie's sheets." I mumbled and explained the whole story to him.

"W-o-w." He mumbled in thought. He kissed my neck softly, and I smiled despite to problems tonight.

-------------------------

Not who you expected, is it?


	8. OH NO MR BILL!

OH MY GOODNESS! I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I really didn't mean to leave you guys all alone without a new chapter. I have family visiting, school related issues, dealing with people at the stable I go to, and my sister's boyfriend broke his back in a 4-wheeler accident (But thankfully, he can walk, talk, and do everything but lift things. 3). So basically my life is pretty busy, and I will start working on updating all of my stories, and I will try to get an extremely long chapter for each of them.

**Once again, I'm SOOOO sorry, I'm not used to having stories on here.**

**-Ani**


	9. Dreams

Song of the chapter- Savin' Me by Nickelback

Quote of the chapter- Luck never gives: it only lends

Hey, sorry it's taking me too long. This won't be the best chapter, but it is my apology.

----------------------------------------------------------------

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW.

That night, I dreamt my worst nightmare. I was reliving the moment Edward left me. "I don't love you anymore." I heard him say all over again.

"No,no,no." I mumbled to myself.

_Prison gates won't open up for me._

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' 

_Oh, I reach for you._

I woke up on the couch with blankets on me, and paramedics talking to Charlie, and constantly having to wake me up to check if I was conscious. Once it was just Charlie and I, I finally let myself just cry for Edward.

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls,_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in,_

_All I need is you._

Charlie constantly came to check on me to make sure I was fine. He even called Renee and invited her for a visit, and when she did I was catatonic.

Come please I'm callin' 

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

After I had to live through that time again, my dream finally got to the time when Alice and I went to get Edward back. I had gotten to the time in my dream, where they roam off to what it would be like if I were a vampire too.

So me what it's like 

_to be the last one standing._

We could move to Antarctica so there were no risks of me loosing control.

And teach me right from wrong 

_And I'll show you what I can be._

I just truly wanted it to be Edward who changed me, but if I wanted to spend eternity with Edward, Carlisle would have to change me. If Edward wanted me around for eternity, he would change me, right? If he could just say so.

_Say it for me._

Say it to me

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say if it's worth saving me._

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW.

When Bella started mumbling something about when I left her, I felt like someone grabbed my nonbeating heart and twisted it into many different forms, before ripping it apart. I knew how much I hurt her, but it hurt me to think about it.

_Heaven's gates won't open up to me._

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you._

I thought about how I wandered the streets in Italy, thinking of Bella, and how much I hurt her. Her face when I said those five words kept pushing it's way into my thoughts, and it hurt.

_These city lights ain't got no love fore me._

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story._

_And oh I scream for you._

I quietly hummed her lullaby just to remember her. I also had to keep reminding myself that this was better for her; I couldn't go back to her.

Come please I'm callin' 

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

I heard my cell phone ring, and as much as I didn't want to, I answered it. It was Rosalie. Great. Once, she delivered the news about Bella jumping off a cliff, I fell to my knees. My heart crashing into a million different puzzle pieces. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed too, but there was a heavy pressure on my chest. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I could just be there.

That's when I got the idea to try to get _them _to kill me. I would try everything

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

When I saw Bella alive, I didn't trust myself that it really was happening, but it did. And here I lay, in her bed, with her in my arms. I felt myself smile, and I kissed the top of her head.

_**BOTH**_** POINT OF VIEW**

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Told you it wouldn't be the best, but update please.


End file.
